The present invention relates to cladding a steel cylindrical core such as a roll with a metal sheet such as a stainless steel sheet.
Felt rolls are used in paper mills. They are generally used to support the various felt runs in the press and dryer sections of a paper machine. In the past, when a rubber cover has been applied to a steel felt roll, however, the rubber cover wears and so has limited life. It has been found that a stainless steel clad roll provides a longer life than a rubber covered roll, and the stainless steel clad roll is comparable or less in cost than a conventional steel rubber covered felt roll.
By applying a cladding of stainless steel or other non-corrosive steel sheet about a steel cylindrical core, one can utilize the advantages of having a durable corrosion resistant outer surface without having to make the whole roll out of stainless steel. Attempts have been made in the past to apply a non-corrosive steel sheet to a steel core. One problem with the majority of these cladding methods is that the cladding is attached to the core and thus if the two materials have a different coefficient of expansion, then when the roll heats up, distortion may occur in the cladding, alternatively, the cladding may split or part from the core. Furthermore if the cladding is loosely attached to the core, it may in service slide horizontally and cause many problems.